Infinite Origins: Hawkgirl
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Shayera Hol never did have an easy life learning to be a soldier on the warlike world of Thanagar. This is the origin story of Shayera in the Infinite Universe as she becomes the winged heroine, Hawkgirl! Written by RedShadowRanger
1. Chapter 1

**Infinite Origins: Hawkgirl**

_Summary: Shayera Hol never did have an easy life, learning to be a soldier on the war like world of Thanagar. This is the origin story for Shayera in the Infinite Universe, and how she became Hawkgirl. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.**

**Written by Red Shadow Ranger**

**Chapter 1:**

Hal Talak

The war with the Gordanians had been raging on for generations, with each generation becoming more warlike than the last. The Gordanians seemed to be endless, and the Hawks had no hope for victory, or even peace with this alien race. The High Council knew that they could not sustain the number of troop losses that they had, or hold the ever-advancing Gordanians. They knew that they had to come up with a strategy to destroy the Gordanian home world, or fear losing Thanagar to their enemy. The Gordanians were winning more battles, and the Hawks were sustaining more casualties.

Each generation was born more warlike and more willing to kill the Gordanians. They were involved in a bloody struggle of survival of the fittest. Only the most warlike, fiercest warriors survived to have offspring, passing on their fighting prowess to their children.

Most of the children were raised and taught in special schools, allowing their parents to continue to be soldiers. Only the high up generals could allow their children to live with them for they weren't on the battlefield as often. These were the only Hawks who had a semblance of a childhood that would be recognised on Earth.

The schools also served as orphanages for a lot of children, as a lot of Hawks die on the battlefield. The ones who had no idea who their parents were often named after the house that they were housed in. They also had the toughest time growing up for they had no lineage to rely on, or funding for better education. If they survived childhood, they were usually the toughest Hawks, making them hard to kill on the battlefield. The only problem is that they may not respect those Hawks who had a pampered childhood, making them less likely to respect their orders and authority.

Many of the kids were orphaned, some not even having a name. These were named after the houses that they lived in, which were mainly located in of the lower districts in the main city of Thalrassa. This was once the proud city of the Thanagar Empire, now being a shadow of its former self. The lower districts were where the slaves of the old Thanagarian Empire lived, under constant poverty and disease. The Hawks themselves lived in floating cities, where poverty and disease were nearly non-existent.

When it entered the second century of war, these great cities began to fall. The remains of them were built into the old squalor, creating the new districts where the Hawks now all lived. Only the High Command lived in a floating, fortified building, allowing them to make war plans in safety and security.

This is the story of Shayera Hol's life on her home planet of Thanagar, before she became Hawkgirl.

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinite Origins: Hawkgirl**

_Summary: Shayera Hol never did have an easy life, learning to be a soldier on the war like world of Thanagar. This is the origin story for Hawkgirl in the Infinite Universe series, and how she became Hawkgirl. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League.**

**Written by Red Shadow Ranger**

**Chapter 2:**

Shayera Hol was born in the midst of one of the fiercest battle that the main city of Thalrassa ever witnessed. Because of this, she was abandoned to one of the orphanages located in the lower parts of the city. She was found wrapped in a golden blanket, stitched with the name 'Shayera' on the front of the blanket. The person who found her was the director of the orphanage and she her gave Shayera the last name Hol, as was customary for those that were found without a name.

Her first few years went by with little incident. She grew up strong, determined to fight and never willing to leave a friend in need behind. She regularly stuck her neck on the line when defending her best friend, Hro Talak, when he was being picked on by the other kids. She even followed his insane plans for extra food or when for when they started trouble, which nearly always succeeded.

Talak was quite skinny, easily beaten and lacked the strength and courage to become a true Hawk, or so the kids used to say. Of course, Shayera never thought that and always encouraged him to try harder, for him to achieve his dream of becoming a Hawk commander in charge of his own fleet.

Everyday life was brutal for these two young Hawks. They trained everyday with a wide range of weapons, including swords, maces, axes, guns and other weapons that they could handle. Shayera quickly became very lethal at hand to hand combat and decided at a young age that the mace was the weapon for her.

When the Hawks reached the age of thirteen, they prepared for their next stage of their military careers. The best went onto the elite schools, where they were trained to be the leaders of the army. The toughest went to the Brute schools, where they were trained to be the perfect soldier. The ably bodied were sent to the front line, to help transport goods to the troops and send supplies to them. The rest then went to work in the munitions factories or any other mundane jobs that needed to be completed. These tended to be people who were injured in school or just weren't cut out to be 'true Hawks.'

This story is how Shayera's life changed dramatically, from an orphan to a Hawk officer and then finally to the Superhero Hawkgirl.

'Come on Talak, you can do this,' thirteen year old Shayera encouraged her best friend. 'You've been waiting for this opportunity your whole life. The chance to leave this squalor and become an officer in the army, with decent food and hygiene facilities.'

'I know Shayera,' Talak replied, holding his head in his hands. 'But do you know how many people get accepted into that school from the lower parts of this goddamn city?'

Shayera shook her head, knowing the answer he was about to give her.

'None! We're always sent to the brutes from this orphanage, and we're the lucky ones.'

'Yeah, but you're an amazing tactician! They'll see your skills and take you on to train you to be a commander,' Shayera said, hoping to give him some confidence.

'I know, but that's not my main concern,' Talak said, looking up from the books he was reading. He looked at Shayera, who was stood next to him, leaning against the desk he was sat at. 'But we'll be separated, and I could lose you when you go to the brute school.'

'What makes you think I won't get noticed?' she asked, folding her arms in front of her chest and raising an eyebrow at him. She rolled her eyes at the blank stare he was giving back. 'You're such an amazing tactician that you've never noticed my skills, which I'll show you tomorrow during the testing.'

'Wait, your can think?' Talak asked as Shayera turned to leave.

'Very funny,' she replied, giving him one last look. 'But we'll see who's laughing tomorrow.' With that remark, she left his room and walked towards the girl's dormitory.

'She never ceases to amaze me,' Talak silently remarked.

The next morning, all of the Hawks who were aged thirteen and over were lined up outside of the school. They were arranged in order of where they were most likely to go; the ones going to the elite school on the right, and those going to the factories on the left. As was common with this orphanage, most of them were in the middle of the line for they were more than likely destined to become the main foot soldiers for the army, commonly known as the Brutes.

'Listen closely Hawks,' Taire Kro, the main mistress of the school shouted, 'the Hawks coming to enrol you are coming shortly. Those wishing to go to the elite school shall be taken away to be tested while the rest shall be tested here, and then taken to your new schools.'

These Hawks were usually battle veterans who had survived their gruelling years as soldiers to help train the next generation to fight in the on going war. Their knowledge on how to survive most situations and how to fight the Gordanians could be key in helping the young hawks to survive.

The entire line went silent when a hovercraft stopped outside of the orphanage. A large Hawk of around forty earth years got of the hovercraft, followed by two guards. These carried energy spears that were more for show than used for combat, although in these Hawks hands, they were lethal. The large Hawk wore a white battle helmet of someone who had retired, but still actively helped in the army and occasionally fought.

'I am Rengok Dro and I am here to test the elites,' Rengok said, eyeing the two Hawks who stood to the right. 'The rest of you shall be categorized shortly and then taken to your new schools by midday.' He turned on his heel and beckoned Talak and Shayera to follow him onto the hovercraft.

'This is it Talak, today our futures shall be decided,' Shayera said, grinning at her long time friend.

'Indeed, if we get accepted, then our lives will change forever, be it for better or for worse,' Talak replied, following Shayera onto the hovercraft.

As the hovercraft flew away, their long time guardian looked up to the receding hovercraft and said quietly, 'good luck my young Hawks, for you have worked hard for the life that I am sure you will get.'

**Red Shadow Ranger**


End file.
